


Stop, Breath, Count to Three

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick loves Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop, Breath, Count to Three

Patrick lay on the cheap motel bed, looking up at the cracked ceiling. His breathing was calm and even, but the thoughts racing through his mind were anything but. He begins to count his breaths.

1

Pete had laughed, a smile crinkling the edges of his eyes. "I like you too, 'Trick." He said, grinning. He didn't get it, didn't understand that Patrick liked him more than a best friend should. 

2

"No like, I really like you... Like, more than a friend." Patrick had confessed, averting his gaze. He'd done it now. 

3

"What?" Pete asked, confusion in his eyes. "Since when?" Pete tilted his head, questioning.

4

"Since three years ago." Patrick snapped, feeling the lump in his throat build. Three years since he met Pete. Three years since he had developed this stupid crush on the boy older and more gorgeous than him.

5

"Patrick, man, I love you, but not like that..." Pete answered, averting his own gaze. He looked embarrassed, his olive cheeks tinted red.

6

Patrick could feel himself growing red, and his cheeks burned. "Oh. Okay." Patrick forced out, and turned. He'd read all the signs wrong. Maybe Pete was just naturally flirty. 

7

"Patrick, I'm sorry." Pete called to his retreating back. Patrick ignored the way his heart clenched. He ignored the way salty tears rolled down his cheeks.

8

Patrick wishes he hadn't said anything. As he stares at the ceiling he frowns at the knock at the door. Who is it at this hour?

9

Pete opens the door, bed hair and bags under his eyes making him look tired. "Hey, 'Trick," Pete whispers, and walks over to the bed. It dips slightly as he sits next to him. Patrick eyes flicker to him, and then back to the ceiling.

10

"I thought about it, and I realized..." Pete trails off, breathing softly. He leans over before Patrick registers it and brushes his lips across Patrick's. Patrick's breath stutters and his eyes widen. Pete pulls away and offers him a small smile. "Sorry I was stupid, Patrick." 

All Patrick does is reach and kiss him once more.


End file.
